


snow

by inyourorbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, chuuves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inyourorbit/pseuds/inyourorbit
Summary: Snowfall made her think of Sooyoung.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing but I hope you all enjoy it!! x

Wintertime is Jiwoo's favorite. 

There's something magical about the inherent cheer the season brings, the colder weather begs the need for warmth from those that linger out too long in it. It's hot beverages and big coats and boots and being able to cuddle up with someone you love.

The latter being the one thing Jiwoo's truly craving. There was a serious damper on her mood right now.

Maybe Jiwoo was being dramatic, this scene probably directly ripped from some cheesy music video where the sad and lonely girl longingly stares out the window reminiscing about her (probably ex) significant other.

Except Jiwoo and Sooyoung are fine. Great, even. It's not always easy with the older girl being away at university but they make it work and see each other often enough with Sooyoung only being a couple of hours away and having a busy schedule with classes and a part-time job. And in just a few months, Jiwoo would be gearing up to go to university herself.

It's just that it was the first snow of the year and it would probably be the only one. It was never for very long and it hardly ever stuck to the ground but it was still so beautiful.  


Snowfall made her think of Sooyoung.

The sky was darkening, a cloudy grey fading into an inky dark blue and the snow was falling. There was something about the graceful elegance of the way the snow danced in the air, slowly falling and making its way to ground below, which made Jiwoo want to run outside and let the glittery white snowfall all around her.

It just didn't feel right alone. Instead, she takes out her phone, a soft smile rising to her face as she sees the familiar lockscreen picture of her pressing a sloppy kiss to Sooyoung's cheek during Sooyoung's most recent visit to Jiwoo.

The phone rings one..two.. three.. times and Jiwoo starts to sink even further into her despair before she hears Sooyoung's voice filtering through on the other end greeting her.

They talk for a while when Sooyoung finally asks if Jiwoo's alright, having noticed almost as soon as the conversation started that something was a little off about Jiwoo's tone. A somber lilt to it all.

"Sooyoungie, it's snowing," the words coming out in a bit of a whine.

Oh. Sooyoung understood now. She was experiencing the same weather where she was, the exact same feelings that Jiwoo was.

Jiwoo speaks again at Sooyoung's silence, not meaning for her voice to come out so strangled. She really was being dramatic. Call her a hopeless romantic, "I wish you were here."

"Me too, baby."

It was snowing the first time Sooyoung kissed her.

/

The day wasn't anything particularly special.

From the mundane class content to the monotonous droning of her teacher's lectures, Jiwoo was so ready to leave campus for the day. It'd all been so dull, dragging on and on until that final bell rung. Besides, the afternoon brought promises of walks home with Sooyoung and they were kind of what Jiwoo looked forward to the most on the days one of them didn't have after-school activities to attend to.

Jiwoo feels something akin to the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach when she sees Sooyoung walking up toward her to their designated meeting spot where she's been waiting for her at. 

"You don't have a jacket?" Sooyoung's already taking off her own, not waiting for the girl's answer, "It's freezing out here."

Jiwoo shakes her head, "I forgot it, I didn't think it would be so cold today. I'm okay!!"

She's really trying to reassure the older girl but Sooyoung places the coat on Jiwoo's shoulders, firmly hugging Jiwoo close to her as well once it's been secured on the other girl.

"Those should help keep you warm," the dark-haired girl is smiling something so sincere that Jiwoo finds herself entranced in. Sooyoung makes her feel things she really never has before.

"T- thank you," the words stumble off the tip of her tongue, overwhelmed a little by Sooyoung's close proximity. Not that it's something completely new but it's been more of a frequent thing recently and Jiwoo's still trying to understand the _why_ of it all. Jiwoo's had a crush on Sooyoung long before the dark-haired girl even knew she existed, long before they became friends.

"Seriously. You're really so forgetful sometimes, Jiwoo," but there really wasn't any heat to the way Sooyoung was speaking, "I don't want you to get sick."

There's a blush starting to creep up Jiwoo's cheeks from the moment. Or maybe it's just due to the cold temperature, but she knows better. It's always Sooyoung.

Jiwoo doesn't know when her hand became intertwined with Sooyoung's own, but they're walking away from the school now and silence has settled in between them. A soft, easy one. Only a few words being exchanged here and there, like Sooyoung asking Jiwoo how her day went and complaining about this teacher here or that student there. Jiwoo would giggle at something she said and try to ignore the smug smirk that would paint Sooyoung's lips whenever she would make the red-head laugh. It was small things like that, that would cause Jiwoo to start overthinking everything.

"Do you like me?"

It comes from absolutely nowhere. Jiwoo couldn't stop the words even if she wanted to. 

(She didn't.)

And maybe Sooyoung thought it was obvious - through her actions - because she's never been very forthright with her words, but maybe she needs to say it.

But words have never been Sooyoung's thing.

Instead, she steps closer to Jiwoo and her breath catches in her throat as Sooyoung brushes a stray hair back from her eyes and gently tucks it behind her ear. She can't stop the pounding in her chest, her heart going wild when Sooyoung's lips touch her own.

It's started to snow now, a moment so picturesque that Jiwoo wishes she could capture it with a camera from an outside view.

This is something Jiwoo's fantasized over, had many a daydream about where one of them would be brave enough to confess their feelings for the other. In her head, it was always Sooyoung that confessed first. The one to crash their lips together in an act of passion.

This was softer than that. This wasn't like that at all, this was _better_.

When Sooyoung pulls away, she's smiling with her eyes brighter than Jiwoo's ever seen them, "Does that answer your question?"

 _Smug_.

"Yeah, I think so but maybe we should try it again?" Jiwoo's giddy and her head is dizzy as her lips reach to meet the softness of Sooyoung's again and again as the snow descends upon them and the sidewalk beneath their feet.

Sooyoung asks Jiwoo to be her girlfriend later that same night, somewhere between being caught up in kisses and lovesick giggles.

/

Jiwoo finds herself still pouting, hours later, and wallowing a bit in her own self-pity when her phone pings with a notification. It's not what she's expecting when she reads over the message a few times to confirm that surely she isn't hallucinating the one thing she's been wanting the most.

_Sooyoung: I'm outside._

She barely has the door fully opened before she's being tugged outside, the cold air immediately sending a chill straight through to her bones but just as soon she's being wrapped up in Sooyoung's arms and all she can feel is warmth, warmth, _warmth_ spreading throughout her entire being.

"What are you doing here?" All the sadness from earlier dissipating at a rapid speed.

"I just missed you even more after we got off the phone. It's not that far of a drive."

Jiwoo thought of arguing, it was late and dark and _freezing_ and driving in this weather isn't entirely safe. But for selfish reasons, she was really glad Sooyoung was here.

They find themselves inside, cuddled up on the couch and quietly watching a movie so as not to wake Jiwoo's parents and just wanting to be together.

"I wish you didn't have to go back," Jiwoo says against Sooyoung's neck as she's snug in Sooyoung's arms, her head resting against the older girl's shoulder.

"I'm here right now," and she is. She is _she is_. So Jiwoo revels in that.

And as they watch the winter weather from the window, Sooyoung kisses her soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and positive words are always welcome! Thank you for reading! x 
> 
> PS- sorry for any typos!


End file.
